1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure for receiving disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, or a CD-ROM drive, is usually provided in a computer system. The disk drive is conventionally secured to a bracket of the computer system with screws, which is very inconvenient.